This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial zoysiagrass cultivar identified as `Crowne` zoysiagrass (herein referred to as `Crowne`), that was tested as DALZ8512. `Crowne`, a Zoysia japonica, is a chance hybrid of the maternal close `Z20` (unpatented), obtained from Beltsville, MD in 1981, with an unknown pollen source from a zoysiagrass germplasm field nursery at TAES--Dallas. `Crowne` has been vegetatively propagated by stolons and rhizomes in Dallas, Tex., and is uniform in growth expression through successive generations.
For purposes of registration under the "International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants" (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examination Procedures, the new variety of zoysiagrass of the present invention is named `Crowne`.